This application requests support for a NIDA Pathway to Independence award (K99 ROO) enabling David Herin, Ph.D, to develop the skills necessary for an independent research career investigating pharmacological treatments for substance abuse. Dr. Herin possesses a unique combination of experience and expertise that will be a tremendous asset as he develops into an independent researcher. The applicant's predoctoral training with Dr. Kathryn Cunningham established clear expertise in preclinical neuropharmacology. Notably, he investigated the ability of pharmacotherapeutic agents to block the behavioral and physiological effects of psychostimulants in rodents. His interest in translational research led him to pursue a postdoctoral fellowship in the NIDA-funded medication development unit (P50) led by Dr. John Grabowski, where a well formulated post-doctoral plan provided training for Dr. Herin in many facets of clinical research. The mentored portion of the proposed multidisciplinary research plan provides Dr. Herin with the opportunity to gain additional expertise in development, implementation, and analysis of substance use disorder clinical trials, including a pilot study examining the ability of dextroamphetamine to treat individuals with comorbid cocaine dependence and attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). In addition, Dr. Herin will obtain extensive experience in statistical analysis of these studies, and collaborate with department faculty in ongoing functional imaging studies. Training will be provided via didactic instruction and individualized guidance from faculty members with expertise in clinical trial design, statistical analysis, and functional imaging. This multidisciplinary training will culminate in implementation of a large scale clinical trial assessing the efficacy of dextroamphetamine to treat comorbid ADHD and cocaine dependence. In all, the proposed training will provide a unique, exceptional expertise that will permit Dr. Herin to make significant scientific contributions and embark on a successful career in translational drug abuse research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]